Travis Fields
Travis Fields is one of the four main playable characters in Oddity Description He's got his head in the clouds, and maybe that's why it's so easy for him to accept his telepathy and healing powers, but Travis is still just an ordinary kid who loves baseball. Appearance Travis is a young boy with fair skin; red blush spots on his cheeks; a soft, round face; a small point nose; dark blue eyes;[3] and short, messy dark brown hair. He is the youngest of the main party and stands at about 4'10[4], making him shorter than his brother as well as his friends Floyd, Meryl, and Leo. Concept art drawn for Update #5 on the development blog reveals that Travis physically resembles his mother, though he inherited his dark hair color from his father.[5] Travis' main outfit consists of a bright yellow shirt with green stripes, dark blue jeans with folded bottoms, and a pair of red Chuck Taylor All-Stars. At night, he wears white pajamas with red stripes. His appearance is reminiscent of the appearance of the protagonists from the official Mother games, Ninten, Ness, and Lucas, but one notable difference is that Travis wears pants instead of shorts. Personality Travis is primarily content and relaxed. He likes to daydream a lot, and his biography implies that this is why he readily accepts his ESP-based powers. He's shown to be a heavy sleeper, as shown in a GIF of him sleeping while a highly visible and loud event happens just outside his house.5 He is also very messy, as his bedroom has several pieces of clothing strung about in various places. Travis seems to like dogs, as he was able to talk to and befriend a stray in the gameplay trailer. Despite being in the shadow of his talented older brother Zack, who is a high school athlete, Travis is comfortable with this. In fact, he seems to be perfectly comfortable with being a normal, average person. He is shown to have a good relationship with Zack as their interactions are pleasant, and his love for baseball seems to have come from Zack. Abilities Like Meryl and Leo, Travis is a Transmitter who can use radio-themed psychic powers called "VOX". He is stated to have defensive and healing powers. He also has Telepathy, which Travis can use to read the minds of non-player characters.6 As a reference to official Mother protagonists Ness and Ninten, Travis uses baseball bats as weapons. As shown in the Mother 4 gameplay trailer,7 Travis is able to deflect an attack by hitting it with a bat. It was further explained by the developers that Travis has a low chance of hitting any projectile attack (such as lasers, rocks, comets, and rockets) back at the enemy, so long as he has a bat equipped.8 Development His sprite during Mother 4's earliest developmental stages depicted him with shoulder-length black hair, black shorts, white socks, and black shoes. Over time, his hair length shortened with each sprite, and he was eventually given pants. The decision for him to wear pants rather than shorts was partly influenced by need of easier animation and partly by the in-game setting of a rather cold environment. 9 Early character profiles pegged Travis as more adventurous and outgoing. His profile from 2008 to 2009, back when he was named "Chase", described him as a young boy who is unafraid to face any challenge, but is met with pressure to be as successful as his talented older brother Zack, suffering from insecurities as a result of this. His 2011 profile also described him as a bit hot-tempered. By 2015, Travis' personality had mellowed out to the point he became a shy boy with an Average Joe-like mindset, with his hot-blooded elements becoming part of Meryl's personality instead. Trivia * Travis's favorite food is rotini.10 * Travis was originally named "Chase." This naming choice was taken from Chaisu, who was the original lead developer of Mother 4. * Like the main protagonists of the official Mother games, Travis owns a dog, Domino. Pastel has since stated that the dog will be staying home during Mother 4 instead of accompanying Travis as an ally, unlike Ness' dog King from Earthbound (albeit temporarily) or Lucas' dog Boney from Mother 3. * Travis and Floyd prefer music similar to Aerosmith.4 * His birthday is on July 28th. * Travis's favorite color is green, Which happens to be Floyd's favorite color as well. * Travis has the most animations out of the main 5 * Travis likes butterscotch, and sour apple suckers * Travis' name was chosen because it comes from the word "traveller" References # [http://www.mother4game.com/ ↑ Character description on the original Mother 4 website] # [https://web.archive.org/web/20131203141904/http://www.mother4game.com/ ↑ Character description from late 2013 version of the official Mother 4 website] # [https://wahol-a-cola.tumblr.com/post/137175031472/i-hope-questions-like-this-are-alright-or-if ↑ Stated by Oddity concept artist Lemon] # ↑ 4.0 4.1 According to Pastel in a Discord chatroom # ↑ 5.0[https://blog.mother4game.com/post/127150590919/update-5-family-pictures 5.1 Update #5 on the original Mother 4 blog] # [https://blog.mother4game.com/post/129271682889/update-7-on-the-mind ↑ Update #7 on the original Mother 4 blog] # ↑ The gameplay trailer # ↑ Stated by head programmer Dave in a Reddit AMA # [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1c5LVS5pSrobcJJCVG-Fif20jGmaRPR6ZB6GxSAGmH0E/edit ↑ Page 209. Creative director of Mother 4, Pastel, in a 4chan post: " Animation was part of it, but he lives on top of a mountain next to a lake. The game is kind of autumn-y in general, so it didn't make too much sense to have him running around in shorts."] # ↑ Page 201. Stated by Pastel in a 4chan post.